Beautiful Liar
by Krissabella18
Summary: A rather strange accident leaves Carlos in a coma for a year. He soon learns that not everyone is telling the truth about what happened. Cargan love story :)
1. Waking up

***New Cargan story, enjoy! :)**

*Carlos' POV*

One year. I've been sleeping for one year. Well…actually I'm not sure I'd really call it sleeping. The doctors said that I was in a coma but it didn't seem like it. I couldn't move my body, talk, or even see but I could hear everything. Maybe that's what it's like to be in a coma…I'm not sure. I've only been awake for a few minutes. I think I scared myself awake. The doctors had told my mother that it didn't seem like I was getting better. Mayville Hospital has a policy that says after a patient has been in a coma for a year or more, the family has the right to pull the plug and basically let them die. I had to listen to my mother say she wanted to end my life and I couldn't do anything. I knew the doctor would be back soon to do his job. All of the sudden I had opened my eyes and I was awake. I had machines hooked up to me so I really couldn't get up. I sat there for a moment and once again thought about the accident.

_-One Year Ago-_

"_Hey, Carlos! Are you going to Lizzie's Party tomorrow?" _

"_Can't. I have to babysit."_

"_Babysit?! You're missing what will be the best party of the year just because you're babysitting?!"_

"_Sorry, James. I promised my mom I'd babysit for her friend Janis."_

"_Janis Hunter?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_DUDE! She and her husband are like millionaires! I hear they have a huge pool and a theater in their house!"_

"_I know. They do."_

"_Can I come?!"_

"_I'm going there to watch their kids, not to hang out and have fun."_

"_Fine!" James stormed away once again. He has been acting so bipolar lately. I walked home from the mall and went straight to bed. When I woke up in the morning I got dressed, ate, and then left for the Hunter's house. It was a little bit out of town and basically a mansion. They have three kids. Their oldest is Kailey. She just turned eight and is very creative. Then there's Jayden. He's five and trouble always seems to find him. Mrs. Hunter is six months pregnant with their next child. When I got to the house, the kids were still sleeping. I laid around watching TV until they got up. I gave them breakfast and once they were dressed, we decided to play in the backyard. It was about the size of my entire house. They had a pool, hot tub, playground, garden, and a decent sized tree house. They wanted to play in the tree house. This kind of bothered me because it was broken. Not the whole thing, just the stairs that lead up to it. The tree house it connected to a set of monkey bars. The ladder on the left side is built in to the structure keeping the tree house up. To get inside right now, you have to climb up the ladder and then sit on top of the monkey bars. Then climb in the window opening. Mrs. Hunter doesn't mind them doing this because they are always careful. I never like going up there because I'm afraid I'll fall. It's not too high off the ground but if you fall, it will hurt. Also the ground is covered in tiny rocks. The kids convinced me into going up. I climbed the ladder and sat down on top of the bars. I was too scared to stand so I just waited for a while._

"_Jayden! Get back in here! You're going to fall." I froze when I heard Kailey yell that. I carefully looked around the corner and sure enough Jayden had climbed out the other window and was standing on the ledge. It just barely fit his feet. One wrong move and he would fall. I quickly stood up._

"_Don't move Jayden!" My knees were shaking and I couldn't stay balanced. I heard something hit the ground. I looked over and saw a black object on the ground. Jayden had been wearing black. My legs went weak and before I could grab onto something I fell to the ground and everything went black._

-End Flashback-

The door opened and the doctor stepped in. He looked like he might faint when he saw that I was awake.

"You're awake! Oh my god! It's a miracle!" He quickly hurried out of the room. He returned in a few moments with two nurses. They began examining me and asking questions. After a few hours they left me and the doctor alone.

"Where's my mom? " I had been so caught up in answering question that I hadn't even thought to ask about her until now.

"We've tried to contact her but there's a slight problem. Her cell phone has been deactivated and she disconnected your home phone. We sent one of the nurses over to see if she was there but the house was empty. She never left a number for work or anything but I'm sure we'll reach her somehow."

"So when can I go home?"

"Well…I'm not sure when we will get in contact with her but you are in a stable enough state to leave. We really don't want to keep you here more than we have to. A year in the hospital costs a lot. If you wish to leave we can send you to Ms. Valentines."

"Where?!"

"It's a foster home in Northridge. You could temporarily stay there."

"Okay. I guess that will work."

"Okay. I'll go make some calls."

"Wait!"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"What day is it?"

"August 31st."

"That means school starts tomorrow. What am I going to do about that?"

"You go to Morton High right?"

"Yeah."

"Well there have been a few changes there. Do to some remodeling they don't have enough room for everyone so they have teamed up with the Northridge school. For this year, the 12th and 10th graders from both schools will go to school in Morton since they have less people in those grades. The 11th and 9th graders are at Northridge, so you will be going to school there this year."

"But I'm a senior!"

"You were in a coma for a year. You missed your whole junior year. They can't technically hold you back but you need to take all of you junior year classes still."

"So I basically have to wait for two more years to graduate!"

"I don't know. We'll have to talk to the school. I'll be back in a bit." He walked out of the room to go make calls. I stayed the night at the hospital and was to start school in the morning. The principle of Northridge said that I can still graduate this year if I put in more work. I have to take my required classes for my junior year and the other three class periods of the day I have study hall. I have to take my classes for senior year online. It's going to be challenging but I want to graduate no matter what.

I woke up in the morning and got dressed. The doctor had been nice enough to buy me a backpack and get me supplies. My car was at home so one of the nurses drove me to go get it. On the way, a thought popped into my head. "JAYDEN!"

"Excuse me?" The nurse seemed seriously confused.

"The little boy I was babysitting when I had my accident. He fell from the tree house."

"Oh you mean the Jayden Hunter? He's fine. He never fell. His jacket got stuck on the tree house ledge when he threw it out the window. When he climbed out the window to get it, he kicked it to the ground. He made it back inside just fine. There were some toys in the pockets so that's why it sounded like someone had fallen."

"Oh. Well I'm glad he's safe." The rest of the car ride was silent. She dropped me off at the house and drove away. I grabbed the spare key and went inside. After grabbing some stuff, I headed off towards school. The day completely sucked. No even talked to me and for almost half the day I was alone in the tech lab. I got about a week's worth of stuff done in just one day so I felt pretty confident about graduating on time. I had just gotten into my car when a lady tapped on my window. I cautiously rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?"

"You're Carlos, right?"

"Yes…"

"Hi. I'm Ms. Valentine. You'll be staying at my place."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Now, I was wondering if you could give my nephew a ride home. I have a school board meeting to get to and he doesn't really have any friends so…"

"yeah I can give him a ride."

"Thanks! He'll give you direction. Get yourself settled in. I'll be home late so don't wait up." She walked over to a guy with dark hair. He nervously walked over to the car and got in.

"H-hi."

"Hey. I'm Carlos."

"I-I'm Logan."

"Okay then Logan…mind if we drive over to Morton real quick."

"Um...I don't know. My aunt will want us to be home."

"Please! I need to see my friends!"

"No you don't. A day away from them won't kill you. It's not like they're going to think you're dead if you don't visit."

"I was in a coma for a fucking year! I just woke up yesterday! I want them to know I'm okay! I'd call or text them but my mom cancelled are phone contract!"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. My aunt had just said that you were staying for a little until your mom got back so I figured she was on like a business trip or something. We can go."


	2. 15 New Messages

*Carlos's POV*

I stared at my mom in disbelief. How could she do this me? I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Logan moved closer and pulled me into a hug.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Because you're not my son!" My eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!"

"Your asshole of a father lied to me, that's what!" She dropped an envelope on the table and ran out of the room.

*3 weeks ago*

Things are starting to get back to normal. Living with Logan and his aunt isn't that bad. We are slowly starting to become friends. Today he even agreed to go with me to my mom's office downtown. I was just finishing up my last lesson for the day when he walked into the tech lab.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just need to pack up my things."

"Okay."

"So...would you mind if Kendall came along?"

"Kendall?"

"You know...my boyfriend. You met him last week."

"I know who he is!" He sounded really pissed.

"Sorry..."

"No...I'm sorry. It's just that he seems kind of like a fake. I mean, you said that he never even visited you in the hospital but when you saw him he acted like he couldn't bear being away from you."

"I guess that was a little weird. We don't have to bring him."

"Okay..." I grabbed my things and we went out to my car. It took about 15 minutes to get to Morton and then another 10 to get to my mom's office. She works in this huge building downtown. When we got to the 16th floor, it seemed empty. I saw my mom's assistant at her desk so I walked over.

"Hi Clarisse." Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Carlos?! I thought you were dead!"

"I woke up from the coma about a week ago and I've been trying to find my mom or at least get a hold of her. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. Miranda took a personal vacation but she never mentioned where she was going. All she said was that she needed to clear her head. She didn't even give me any numbers to call if I needed her. She is expected to be back at the end of the month."

"Oh...okay. If you hear from her please call me or have her call me."

"I will."

"Thanks." We left the building and decided to head to my house. I never really bothered to look around when I was there before. I just hurried into my room and then went to school. We pulled into the drive way and headed for the door. Once we got inside, I knew that something was wrong. The place was clean and you could tell that no one had lived here in a while. I noticed that several things were missing. I checked my mom's room and everything was gone except for the furniture. I decided that we should go to the post office. We don't have a mailbox so everything is kept there. As I went to grab the key for our box, I noticed that the house phone was unplugged. At first I thought that maybe it was broken or something but when I plugged it in, it lit up. There were 15 new messages still stored on it.

"Logan!"

"Yeah, Carlos?"

"Come here!" Logan walked into the room looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want you to listen to the messages on here with me."

"Okay." My hand was shaking as I pressed play.

_You have 15 new messages. 1st message. August 31st, 2011. 11:00 a.m.-"Hello there Miranda. It's Janis Hunter. I just heard the news about Carlos. We are heading home right away. I'll be praying for you guys."_

_2nd message. September 3rd, 2011. 4:46 p.m.-"This is Doctor Miller. Some medicine was stolen from the clinic. We are calling all of the people that had appointments today to ask if they know anything about this. If you have any information, please call."_

_3rd message. September 23rd, 2011. 6:01 p.m.-"Its Janis Hunter again. You have been avoiding my calls for quite some time now. I need to know about what I saw at the store that day. Please call me back."_

_4th message. October 27th, 2011. 9:42 p.m.-"This is Marcus Jay from Storage Plus in Salt Lake City, Utah. We found someone who has a key for unit 3J. It will be a few months before we get it though. You can stop by any time after February and pick up your husband's belongings."_

_5th message. November 7th, 2011. 8:39 a.m.-"Miranda! Answer the fucking phone! Its Kendall...I know your home. I'm waiting outside. We have to go get rid of the evidence. The police are trying to find you. We both are in danger. Hurry!"_

_6th message. November 8th, 2011. 6:25 p.m.-"I see your still not answering any phone calls. I guess that might be a smart idea. Meet me at the Jansen Hotel at 5 p.m. in the restaurant. Reservation is listed for Scott Wilson. Way too dangerous to list it under Kendall Schmidt. See you tonight babe. I got us the deluxe suite."_

_7th message. December 25th, 2011. 3:32 p.m.-"Merry Christmas sweetie! It's your mom! Just thought I would check in with you guys. I'm assuming that you told Carlos everything. Must be hard but he needed to know about Maria. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you."_

_8th message. February 19th, 2012. 7:24 a.m.-"Hola Miranda. It's Maria Santiago. Just calling to ask about the storage unit in Utah. I think it's only fair that we both get some of the stuff. Call me back at 946-555-2747. Adios!"_

_9th message. April 25th, 2012. 3:29 p.m.-"This is Mr. Gates from Morton High School. It seems that Carlos still isn't any better. Even if he woke up soon, summer school isn't really an option. He will have a lot of stuff to make up but we can discuss that if he wakes up."_

_10th message. July 18th, 2012. 2:12 p.m.-"Hi. This is Doctor Foster. I was wondering if you could stop by the hospital. I think we should discuss your option with Carlos."_

_11th message. August 1st, 2012. 5:45 p.m.-"Hello this is Debra Matlin. I am one of the trained therapists at the hospital. You will need to schedule an appointment with me before we can pull the plug on Carlos. Call me at 555-8643. I'm here Monday thru Friday, 8 a.m. to 6 p.m. Bye."_

_12th message. August 30th, 2012. 2:53 p.m.-"This is Doctor Foster. I have been informed that you don't want to be present tomorrow. That's fine since all of the papers have been signed. If you change your mind, we aren't doing it until 3 p.m. Bye."_

_13th message. August 30th, 2012. 8:36 p.m.-"Hi this is Clarisse. So sorry to call you this late but your leaving tomorrow and I don't have any numbers listed in case I need to reach you. Please call me back."_

_14th message. August 31th, 2012. 10:08 a.m.-"Hey. It's Kendall. I know that you have probably already left but just wanted to say congratulations. We did it! After today, no more problems. Wish I could come with you. See you when you get back. Love you!"_

_15th message. August 31th, 2012. 10:59 a.m.-"Hey there Miranda. It's Jason. I had a feeling that you wouldn't answer. Anyways, just wanted to say that everything is done. I cancelled your cell plan, got your house number unlisted, and double check flight 216. Have fun on your trip. Bye."_

_End of messages. *beep*_


	3. New Information

***Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I know that last chapter was kind of confusing and left you with a lot of questions.**

*Carlos's POV*

"Carlos, are you okay?"

"I...I...I'm just so confused!"

"I know but don't worry I'm going to help you figure everything out."

"Okay. I just...first I need to know what Kendall has to do with all of this. I mean, he called my mom babe and got them a hotel room...what the fuck!"

"I think that maybe we should wait to talk to him."

"Why?!"

"I just think he has a lot to do with what happened. I didn't want to tell you this but when we went to go visit him, he was talking about how he kept all of your things and had pictures of you two all over his room still. Well, when I went to the bathroom I passed his room...and well...he lied to you. The only picture I saw of you had an x through it."

"Oh my god..."

"Yeah...I'm sorry. Anyways we should get going. We still have until 8 before we need to be home so we can get a lot done."

"Okay, what do you want to do first?"

"I think we should check with that doctor about the missing medicine. I mean, I'm not saying your mom took it but it's always a possibility. I mean Kendall talked about hiding evidence, the cops being after her, and about how it was dangerous to use his real name. Plus she unplugged the phone and unlisted her number. She obviously didn't want to be found."

"Okay. I guess you're right."

"Then after that we should talk to Janis Hunter and find out what happened at the store."

"Okay. Let's go...but can you drive? I'm still feeling a little shaky."

"Yeah." We hurried to the car and headed for the clinic. Right when we entered the door, I spotted Doctor Miller.

"Excuse me, Doctor Miller?"

"Yes...oh Carlos?! I thought you were in a coma!"

"I was but I woke up about a week ago."

"Oh well that's great news. What can I help you with?"

"Well my mom kind of disappeared. Her assistant at work said she's on vacation but she never left a number. I stopped by my house and there were a bunch of messages on the answering machine. I was wondering if you could tell me about that medication that was missing a while back."

"Oh I guess I can. We never did find who took it but it was this new medicine called Hydrovasinia. It was meant to be used for patient as a sleep aid but for longer periods of time. One 500 mg pill would cause you to sleep for 7-9 days straight. It would work kind of like an anesthetic but also help boost the medicine the patient was using."

"If there like a limit of how many you can take?"

"Well not really. They haven't found any side effects yet. Usually a doctor will proscribe one pill at a time and then see how everything is going."

"Okay. I have one other question. Why did my mom come to see you that day?"

"She claimed to be having extreme stress. I didn't find anything wrong though. She seemed fine."

"Okay thank you Doctor Miller." I hurried with Logan out the door. We stayed quiet as we drove to Janis Hunter's office across town.


	4. Still Confused

***Sorry it's such a short chapter.**

*Carlos's POV*

When we walked into the building I could tell Janis was surprised.

"Carlos?!"

"Hi Mrs. Hunter."

"You're alive?!"

"Yeah. I woke up about a week ago."

"That's terrific news! So what brings you to my office?"

"Well my mom is away on vacation and I can't reach her. There were several messages on our answering machine. You had left one about something that you saw at the store. I was wondering if you could tell me about that."

"Oh...well I'm not sure if you'll want to hear this but okay. I saw her with that boy you were dating, Kendall. They were acting really suspicious and stuff. They bought trash bags, rubber gloves, and some other weird things. I watched them go out into the car and I saw them kiss. I'm not sure why though. Your mom never called me back."

"Wow. Well thank you for telling me."

"No problem. If you need anything else, call me."

"Okay."

Logan took my hand and walked me to the car. I was still really confused. We had to head home and I fell asleep on the way. Logan carried me up to our room and set me on the bed. I didn't want to let go so I tightened my grip and pulled him in my arms. We laid there cuddling until he fell asleep too.


	5. Location Identified

***Tried to upload this earlier and it didn't work for some reason...but anyways...this chapter should answer some of your questions.**

*Logan's POV*

I woke up at 6 a.m. Carlos still had his arms locked tight around me. I had put him down on my bed last and had planned to move him to his own but instead we both ended up sleeping here. His eyes soon fluttered open.

"Morning Logie."

"Morning Carlos. Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really but I'll be fine. Let's get dressed. We're ditching school and looking into this craziness!"

"Look, I know that you want to figure out what happened but we can't just not go to school."

"Yes we can. Your aunt left this morning and will be gone until Monday. You can just call her and say that we ate at some restaurant and both got food poisoning. She can call the school."

"But-"

"No buts. As of right now it looks like my boyfriend is or was cheating on me...with my MOM! I need to find out what the hell happened!"

"Fine. Get ready. I'll call my aunt."

I ran out of the room and made the call. My aunt bought it and called the school. Once we were ready, we planned out our day and began the search.

*End of the Day*

*Carlos's POV*

"Wow. I honestly didn't see any of this coming."

"Yeah, me either Logie." We sat in silence as we waited. Soon there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and found James. We ran into him this morning and he was so relived to see I was alive. We figured that we could use a little help with this so he agreed to come over.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late."

"No. It's fine. Logan is going to go get us some food so while he's gone I'll fill you in."

"Sounds good." Logan left and I took James into the living room. First, I played him the messages so he could hear them.

"I'm so confused."

"Don't worry. We were too."

"So did you guys learn anything?"

"Well, this morning, I told you everything up until we met Janis yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. So what all happened today?"

"Well first we called Marcus Jay. Apparently my dad had this storage unit down there filled with stuff and the only one who had the key was his uncle. That's about all we got from that. Then we talked to the police about my mom and Kendall. They were looking for them because someone claimed to have seen them both at the scene of a murder."

"Who was killed?"

"Diane."

"You mean the lady that your dad was dating before he died?"

"Yeah. She was shot, cut up, and then thrown into multiple trash bags. People saw my mom and Kendall carried bags of 'trash' at the scene of the crime. when questioned, they denied it and some man named Mario was pinned with the crime. He found the body and touched it so his prints were there."

"So do you think they did it?"

"They were seen buying trash bags and rubber gloves at the store, the day before she was killed."

"Oh my god. That seems suspicious."

"Yeah. Anyways after that Logan and I talked to the hotel. That gave us absolutely nothing. We then called my grandma. She wouldn't answer and we tried like 15 times during the day. I finally tried her work number. She said to only call it if it's an emergency and I thought this qualified. Her boss said that she's basically missing. No one has seen her for weeks and she never called in."

"HOLY CRAP! Do you think she might be..."

"Don't even say it! I can't think about that right now!"

"Okay. Go on."

"So since my grandma wouldn't answer we tried to call this Maria chick but her number was disconnected. I tried a few more relatives and none of them knew who she was."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Finally, we found this Jason guy. It took forever but he was a huge help. He said my mom wanted to start over so she unlisted the home number and got a new cell plan. He also said that her flight was only to Florida. Miami, Florida to be exact."

"So? Why is that important? You still don't have any idea of how to contact her."

"My grandma lives in Miami..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah...so I'm trying not to freak out."

"Don't worry man. I'm sure that everything will be okay. Did you find out anything else?"

"Well I sent Kendall this text earlier." I pulled out my phone and showed him.

_To: Kendall /3_

_Hey there "babe". I've found out some interesting things about you lately. I'm thinking of changing your name in my phone Beautiful Liar. You know, because your gorgeous but you have a nasty habit of lying and going behind peoples backs. Or maybe I should change it to Scott Wilson, you know in case it's still not safe to use your real name. I bet my mom would like that! BTW, WE'RE DONE!  
_

"Wow. I see you broke the heart after his name. So your done for good?"

"Yeah. I don't really see how this could all be some misunderstanding or something."

"Yeah I guess. You know who you should date?"

"Who...?"

"Logan."

"What?! NO?!"

"Why? It's so obvious that you like him."

"SHUT UP!" Just as I finished speaking, the door opened and Logan came in with the food.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long."

"No problem." We all sat down and ate while watching a movie. I couldn't stop think about what James said. Is it really that obvious? My train of thought was broken when my phone vibrated.

_From: Kendall /3_

_HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT?!_

***Hope you liked it :) In the next chapter, Carlos will finally see his mom and confront Kendall. And something will happen to Logan...**


	6. She's Back

***End of the Month***

*Carlos's POV*

I stared at my mom in disbelief. How could she do this me? I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Logan moved closer and pulled me into a hug.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Because you're not my son!" My eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!"

"Your asshole of a father lied to me, that's what!" She dropped an envelope on the table and ran out of the room. She was met by the police officers that I had called when I saw her pull up. They heard everything and she was taken away. I was so shocked. My mother had returned this morning and it was strange seeing her. She was definitely surprised to see me. She came clean about everything. She stole that medicine from the doctors office and gave it to me. I knew that I had woken up after I got to the hospital. I closed my eyes when I heard the door open. I thought it was a nurse coming to check on me and give me medicine or something. She also admitted to killing Diane with Kendall. It was out of jealousy or something. Then she explained about her trip. I was relived to find out that my grandma was okay. I opened the envelope and starred in shock. It was my birth certificate and the name under mother was not Miranda. The name was Maria Santiago. There was a phone number taped to it. I pulled out my phone and dialed it.

"_Hola?"_

_"Hi. This is...Carlos Pena."_

_"Oh my! Carlos?! Is it really you?!"_

_"Yes. My mom or um Miranda, just gave me my birth certificate."_

_"So you know that I'm your mom."_

_"Yes. I'm just extremely confused about all of this."_

_"Well your father took you after you were born. I still wanted some custody but I was too young to be a mother. He had gotten Miranda pregnant at the same time as me and I never knew. Her baby didn't make it. It was a long complicated mess but he tricked her into believing that you were hers. I found out the truth not long ago. Miranda found out about two years ago."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yes. Anyways, I would love to talk about this in person. I'm going to come down there this weekend. Can we meet up?"_

_"I'd like that. I'll keep you updated on my schedule."_

_"Okay, sweetie. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and just starred at Logan. I guess he could tell what I was thinking.

"Want to go find Kendall?"

"Yeah." We hurried out to the car and headed for his house. I bolted into the house and went straight to his room. He was laying on his bed. I could tell he was surprised.

"Okay Kendall. You have some major explaining to do. My mom came home and told me some of this nonsense! Like the fact that you helped kill Diane and you helped her try to kill me!"

"Oh boo for you! It would have worked if you wouldn't have woken up."

"Why though? Why did you want to kill me!"

"Fine, I'll tell you! I met your mom and we started hooking up. She found out about you not being her son. She was mad at your dad. I guess she decided to take it out on you. I really liked the idea of hooking up with an older women so I helped her out. After she figured out a plan, she started paying me to date you so you would be easier to get to."

"So your not gay?!"

"No way! Kissing you was the grossest thing I've ever had to do! Anyways, that's what happened."

"So you admit to killing Diane and attempting to kill me?"

"Yes! We've been over this!"

"Good! Then I hope your happy with my mom. Maybe you can visit her jail sell and hook up!" Logan had been waiting outside for the police to arrive. I called him and he heard everything. He even recorded it on his phone. We had come up with the perfect plan. They came up to the room and took him away. I was somehow kind of heart broken but it had to be done. Logan took me home and we lied down on his bed. We talked for a while about everything. We finally decided to go out for some fun. We headed off to the mall. After a bunch of shopping we headed for the parking lot. I put the things in the trunk. I was just about to unlock the car doors when a black car pulled up next to us. I watched as a man got out and opened his trunk. I unlocked my door and got in. I pressed the button and unlocked the other door for Logan. I looked up and noticed that he was gone. I got out of my car just in time to see him being pushed into the black cars trunk. The man quickly pulled away before I could get to the car.

**Hope you liked it! I think I explained everything but tell me if I missed something.**


	7. Stuck

*Carlos' POV*

My first thought was to get in my car and speed after him. I needed to save Logan. I was about to get back in my car when two strong hands grabbed me and turned me around.

"Are you Carlos?!"

"Y-yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin Delarosa. I work for Bic. He had to go and catch that Henderson kid so he couldn't come find you himself. Why didn't you show up the other day?"

"I'm sorry I think you have-"

"Never mind. We have to get going Mr. Sanchez. It's your first day on the job." I now understood what was going on. He thought that I was Carlos Sanchez, a guy from school. He always dealt with shady people and was recently sent to jail. I had a feeling that going with Kevin might lead to Logan so I got in my car and followed close behind. We pulled up to an old house and headed inside. The man who had taken Logan was standing there waiting

"Are you Carlos Sanchez?"

"Um, yes."

"Very nice to meet you but I'm a little confused. I thought that I saw you with Henderson today."

"Um, you did. I never got a chance to meet with you before because I was…um…trying to get him myself…"

"Oh, so you were trying to get in good with me by catching him yourself? Impressive, especially since you did it without shoving him into a trunk. Maybe I should have just let him go with you. Oh well, at least he got here. Thank you for that. If you wouldn't have brought him to the mall, I might still be looking or even trying to find a different victim."

"No problem."

"Well, you seem to have a handle on him so I'll let you keep watch tonight. The guys and I have a lot of planning to do. We have to go meet with Kent Schmidt in New York. We should be back by tomorrow but if not, we'll call. Jeffery is watching the others tonight so you can just stay in Mr. Henderson's room. If you have any questions, feel free to ask one of the other men. Jeffery, Kyle, Layton, and Symon are all on guard tonight. They can show you around if you want. I trust that you will do a good job. If you go downstairs, you will find Logan in the first room on the right. Oh, and this is your key card. It will open up all the rooms. You have to unlock the doors from the inside as well. You will also find a key hanging by Logan's door. It will unlock the chains that are on him. It works for the other victims locks as well. Make sure that if you let Logan leave the room for any reason, to have him handcuffed. That should be about all you need to know. Bye." He handed me a card that looked like something from a hotel room. Then he headed for the door with several other men.

"Okay. Bye." I was extremely confused by everything. Why had he mentioned going to meet with Kendall's dad? I had no clue what this place even was. I hurried down the stairs and unlocked Logan's door. I quickly opened it and raced inside. Logan looked up from the bed he was on and his face lit up.

"OH MY GOD! CARLOS! YOU FOUND ME!" I ran over to him and covered his mouth.

"Shh! You have to be quiet! The other guards might hear you." I ran back to the door and shut it.

"Sorry. How did you find me?"

"Well, long story short...I pretended to be Carlos Sanchez and now that Mr. Bic guy thinks I work for him. I'm supposed to be watching you tonight and making sure that you don't escape."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well. I think we need to stay. Just for a night or two. Security is really tight here. They have this guy, Jeffery, that is roaming this hallway and the other one upstairs. He is supposed to be checking on the other people here. The front door is guarded by Kyle, the side door is guarded by Symon and the back door is guarded by Layton. We can't leave with them on watch. I noticed a calender on the wall and it had a week on it marked with different plans. I didn't understand most of it but it seems like we have a week before they are going to do anything to you."

"Okay. So how do we get out of here if they have tight security."

"I'm not sure. Mr. Bic is supposed to be returning tomorrow, so maybe I can get some more information out of him."

"Okay. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Just stay here and behave, I guess."

"Okay."

"I promise that I won't let them hurt you. I'll stay in here tonight and sleep with you, okay?"

"Okay but there's something that I need to tell you Carlos. I found out that-"

"Can it wait Logie? If we want to get out of here, we will need a good plan. I want to go and check out the rest of the house. We will need to know if they have any security cameras set up and where everything is."

"Um...sure. I guess it can wait."

**Hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter will be about them trying to escape. Also a huge secret will be revealed.**


End file.
